Ten Places Where Rollins and Amaro Did It (And One Where They Didn't)
by oucellogal
Summary: Fun little ficlet exploring the relationship between Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro; steer clear if that's not your thing. Spoilers through 16x3, "Producer's Backend," although nothing that'll ruin the episode for you if you haven't seen it. One-shot. Complete.


**A/N: **Hello! *waves to all the SVU fans* I've been writing Cold Case fic on this site for years, but this is my first SVU story. I followed Danny Pino over from Cold Case, so I'm naturally a fan of Amaro (and Rollins/Amaro, by extension). I recognize that this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but hopefully there are some others of you out there who like this pairing. This story was fun to write; I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, not my circus, not my monkeys.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Places Where Rollins and Amaro Did It (And One Where They Didn't)<strong>

**One**

Just inside Nick's front door, after Amanda left a meeting and ran into him on the sidewalk outside the church. She accused him of following her, which he wasn't, not really, because he lived nearby, although if he had known her meeting was right there, he _would_ have followed her, because he was worried about her getting thirteenth-stepped again, and she totally knew that. So there they were, arguing, right there on the street, and they were making a scene, and she decided that, okay, if he really did live nearby, he should prove it to her.

So he did.

**Two**

Nick's living room couch, about an hour later. She was still pissed about Nate, more pissed that Nick was right about Nate all along, that Nick was right about goddamn e_verything_. But he _wasn't_ right about everything, because he'd thought Maria was in it for the long haul, and now he was beginning to suspect she wasn't.

Amanda hadn't been planning to do it with him again after that first time.

She changed her mind.

**Three**

Amanda's bed, amid already-rumpled sheets and clean but unfolded laundry, where they decided this was going to be happening pretty often, but it wasn't going to be A Thing, and they _definitely _weren't going to tell anyone about it.

**Four and Five**

The basement storage room at the precinct, because Nick didn't think Amanda could be quiet.

She could.

So they did it in the break room, too.

**Six**

After Nick beat up Simon Wilkes and got arrested and she was his one phone call because hers was the face he wanted to see, hers was the scent he needed to breathe after the blood and the sweat and the booking room and the holding cell, hers was the support he knew he could count on without judgment or questions or condemnation or _seriously, Nick? Again? Haven't you learned anything? _ Then Munch bailed him out and Wilkes dropped the charges and Nick was pretty sure Amanda had something to do with why. He went over to her place, unsure of how to thank her, or what, exactly, to thank her for, except he ended up not saying anything, because when she opened the door and saw it was him, she yanked him inside and kissed him. Kissed him. _Kissed _him_. _

They did it on the futon.

That was the last place they did it for a while.

**Seven**

He hadn't called for a few weeks. He was in Queens, she heard, doing traffic stops or something, as punishment for wailing on Wilkes. He got off easy, all things considered, and she knew that, but she was still pissed about it because she hadn't expected him to just _disappear._

Oh, well. It was never A Thing, so she wasn't supposed to be surprised, or upset, when he didn't return her calls.

She was both anyway.

He didn't want her to see him. Not like this, with the uniform and the drunk-and-disorderlies and the _license and registration, please_. But there she was, in his precinct, and next thing he knew she was hatching some crazy plan so he could be back at SVU without being back at SVU, with the undercover-while-still-in-uniform, cop on the take act.

And the handcuffs.

He remembered how hot it had been the other time she used her cuffs on him.

He still didn't call her that night.

He just came over.

**Eight and Nine**

Olivia sent them to Winnipeg to chase down a lead. They didn't know if Liv _knew,_ but they were pretty sure she didn't, or she wouldn't have sent them together.

NYPD got them separate hotel rooms, of course. They checked in to both, but slept in hers. And then she felt guilty that the department had spent money it didn't have on a room they didn't use.

So they used it.

**Ten**

Amanda's futon again, when they got home from Winnipeg. Nick showered after, but he was gone so long she went in to check on him and found him sprawled face-down on her bed, fast asleep. He looked so beautiful and peaceful that she couldn't bear to wake him, so she went back into the living room and watched TV and was happy he was back.

He woke up later to someone licking his toes. He thought it was Amanda, except she was standing in the doorway laughing, and when he turned around he saw it was the dog.

That was the place where they didn't.


End file.
